Frosted Flakes
by AwkwardFangirl917
Summary: Jelsa Fanfic (My first!) Jack Frost convinces Elsa to help him make people believe, in return, Jack must teach Elsa how to love and have this so called "fun". I really have no idea where this fic is going . So let's enjoy the ride!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First off, let me just say that I am so incredibly obsessed with this pairing. I ship Jack Frost and Elsa SO INCREDIBLY HARD. I've pretty much read all of the fics on Wattpad, but honestly, none of them really did it for me – so I decided to write my own. Some elements were inspired by other fics though! Also, I'm so used to writing in first person, so writing in third person will be somewhat of a challenge for me!**

Elsa took a deep breath as the large doors clicked shut behind her. Anna did the same from the other side.

"Thank you, Elsa." She heard Anna whisper, though she probably wasn't supposed to. A smile crept to Elsa's lips as she clutched her chest. She felt warm and she liked it.

She had finally opened up to her sister after being estranged for so long, scared of hurting Anna. Elsa had learned how to control her powers. _Love will thaw_, she thought.

The Snow Queen fell back onto her bed, in her dimly lit room, feeling a bit tired after spending the day with Anna and Kristoff.

The trio went on a picnic, accompanied by Sven and Olaf. Elsa used her powers to create a glorious winter wonderland- just for her loved ones, where Kristoff proposed to Anna.

Elsa and Kristoff had planned the date to surprise her. Everyone was in on it. The Queen had given her blessing to the young man the day that the eternal winter had stopped, impressed by his love for her sister.

The young woman was in a state of pure happiness. Something she still was not quite used to, having forced herself into isolation for so many years. She often had to remind herself that she didn't have to be alone anymore.

Elsa's eyes darted to her left, as her window frosted into an ornate pattern.

_It's happening again._ Her powers had not acted on their own accord since the massive storm that practically consumed Arandelle. She jumped with a start but gained the courage to go up to the window and cautiously touch the glass with a white gloved hand. She was bewildered by the frosted window in spring.

She leaned in closer, and jumped with a start.

"Scared?" A playful voice said from behind her.

"W-Who's there?" She called, turning quickly and squinting into the shadows. She wasn't scared, though she did feel a bit of adrenaline rushing through her veins, making her feel fiery in contrast to her cool exterior.

A figure emerged from the darkened corner revealing a young man around Anna's age with snow white hair, pale complexion, beaming blue eyes, a dazzling white smile, and a blue hoodie and brown pants. Elsa stepped back, but tried to maintain a strong composure.

"I asked who you were." She asserted.

"You know, I honestly can't even believe you can see or hear me right now considering only children believe in me most of the time." He laughed, a beautiful laugh, like icicles clinking against each other in a melodious rhythm.

Suddenly, Elsa was reminded of her childhood. Back to when she was in complete isolation and barely had control over her powers. Not long after the accident with Anna, the King and Queen told and read stories to Elsa about a magical being that brought winter to the world. They told their daughter the stories about Jack Frost, hoping they would make Elsa feel less alone in the world.

For some time, Elsa had admired this Jack Frost, eagerly looking out her window each year to see the first fall of snow, knowing it was the work of him.

She was snapped back from her nostalgia, as Jack threw a snow ball right in her face.

The platinum blonde was shocked at first, and wiped the ice off of her face with dignity.

"Excuse me, Sir-" She began.

"Oh come on, Snowflake. Don't you wanna have some fun?" He grinned.

It was a gorgeous grin. For some reason, Elsa was intrigued.

"I know how to have fun, thank you very much. I also know that there is a time and a place for it. To what do I owe the honor of having the great Jack Frost break into my room, throw a snowball in my face, and scare me half to death?" Elsa countered.

"The great Jack Frost? I could get used to that…" He smirked, stretching his arms behind his neck, sinking into a nearby chair.

Just as Jack had closed his eyes, a large snowball was flung at his face, knocking him and the chair over. As Jack flew backwards, as he let out an "_UUNNFF_" and landed with a _thud._

Elsa could not suppress her giggle.

"Oh I'll get you back!" Jack threatened, half mockingly, "We need to discuss something."

"And what would that be, Mr. Frost?" She walked over, seating beside him.

"You can just call me Jack, Snowflake," he winked, "but anyways, that was some stunt you pulled a couple of month ago-"

"That was out of my control." Elsa interjected defensively.

"Yeah, well honestly it shouldn't have happened in the first place. I work hard goin' round the world to bring winter along, and that little storm you made totally ruined my schedule." He spoke so nonchalantly, it somewhat irritated Elsa who just wanted to get some rest.

"Well I'm sorry for something I couldn't control. Happy?" She was about to get up.

"I'm not finished." He snapped.

She stopped and he looked at her.

"Please continue."

"I will," He said seriously, "Ever since then, I've noticed a massive decrease in believers of me. It seems as though word is spreading that the Snow Queen is the one who controls all things winter, snow, and ice related."

"Really?" Elsa smiled. People finally started appreciating her gift.

"Really." He gritted his teeth, anger evident in his attractive voice.

"And why is that?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even know what happens when you lose the people who believe in you?" His grip tightened around his magical stick, wind flurrying around him.

Elsa closed her eyes, and got up, walking over to her window slowly. She couldn't help but think of her parents, the only people she had had contact with for most of her life. They were gone. Forever.

"Yes, I do…" She whispered, barely even audible, though Jack must have heard her because he relaxed his hands and the flurry of wind stopped. The sudden pause of the air made an eerie silence linger over them.

"Then you can relate to my pain?" He looked at her with sad eyes.

"What do you want me to do? What was the point in coming here?" She snapped, tears threatening to spill over, though she had no intention of letting Jack Frost see her cry.

"I need your help."

"And how could I ever help the great Jack Frost?" Elsa laughed half-heartedly, turning towards her white haired counterpart.

"Make people believe in me." He breathed, an inch away from the Snow Queen's lips.


	2. Playing Parts

**Author's Note: First off, let me just say that I am so incredibly obsessed with this pairing. I ship Jack Frost and Elsa SO INCREDIBLY HARD. I've pretty much read all of the fics on Wattpad, but honestly, none of them really did it for me – so I decided to write my own. Some elements were inspired by other fics though! Also, I'm so used to writing in first person, so writing in third person will be somewhat of a challenge for me!**

Elsa took a deep breath as the large doors clicked shut behind her. Anna did the same from the other side.

"Thank you, Elsa." She heard Anna whisper, though she probably wasn't supposed to. A smile crept to Elsa's lips as she clutched her chest. She felt warm and she liked it.

She had finally opened up to her sister after being estranged for so long, scared of hurting Anna. Elsa had learned how to control her powers. _Love will thaw_, she thought.

The Snow Queen fell back onto her bed, in her dimly lit room, feeling a bit tired after spending the day with Anna and Kristoff.

The trio went on a picnic, accompanied by Sven and Olaf. Elsa used her powers to create a glorious winter wonderland- just for her loved ones, where Kristoff proposed to Anna.

Elsa and Kristoff had planned the date to surprise her. Everyone was in on it. The Queen had given her blessing to the young man the day that the eternal winter had stopped, impressed by his love for her sister.

The young woman was in a state of pure happiness. Something she still was not quite used to, having forced herself into isolation for so many years. She often had to remind herself that she didn't have to be alone anymore.

Elsa's eyes darted to her left, as her window frosted into an ornate pattern.

_It's happening again._ Her powers had not acted on their own accord since the massive storm that practically consumed Arandelle. She jumped with a start but gained the courage to go up to the window and cautiously touch the glass with a white gloved hand. She was bewildered by the frosted window in spring.

She leaned in closer, and jumped with a start.

"Scared?" A playful voice said from behind her.

"W-Who's there?" She called, turning quickly and squinting into the shadows. She wasn't scared, though she did feel a bit of adrenaline rushing through her veins, making her feel fiery in contrast to her cool exterior.

A figure emerged from the darkened corner revealing a young man around Anna's age with snow white hair, pale complexion, beaming blue eyes, a dazzling white smile, and a blue hoodie and brown pants. Elsa stepped back, but tried to maintain a strong composure.

"I asked who you were." She asserted.

"You know, I honestly can't even believe you can see or hear me right now considering only children believe in me most of the time." He laughed, a beautiful laugh, like icicles clinking against each other in a melodious rhythm.

Suddenly, Elsa was reminded of her childhood. Back to when she was in complete isolation and barely had control over her powers. Not long after the accident with Anna, the King and Queen told and read stories to Elsa about a magical being that brought winter to the world. They told their daughter the stories about Jack Frost, hoping they would make Elsa feel less alone in the world.

For some time, Elsa had admired this Jack Frost, eagerly looking out her window each year to see the first fall of snow, knowing it was the work of him.

She was snapped back from her nostalgia, as Jack threw a snow ball right in her face.

The platinum blonde was shocked at first, and wiped the ice off of her face with dignity.

"Excuse me, Sir-" She began.

"Oh come on, Snowflake. Don't you wanna have some fun?" He grinned.

It was a gorgeous grin. For some reason, Elsa was intrigued.

"I know how to have fun, thank you very much. I also know that there is a time and a place for it. To what do I owe the honor of having the great Jack Frost break into my room, throw a snowball in my face, and scare me half to death?" Elsa countered.

"The great Jack Frost? I could get used to that…" He smirked, stretching his arms behind his neck, sinking into a nearby chair.

Just as Jack had closed his eyes, a large snowball was flung at his face, knocking him and the chair over. As Jack flew backwards, as he let out an "_UUNNFF_" and landed with a _thud._

Elsa could not suppress her giggle.

"Oh I'll get you back!" Jack threatened, half mockingly, "We need to discuss something."

"And what would that be, Mr. Frost?" She walked over, seating beside him.

"You can just call me Jack, Snowflake," he winked, "but anyways, that was some stunt you pulled a couple of month ago-"

"That was out of my control." Elsa interjected defensively.

"Yeah, well honestly it shouldn't have happened in the first place. I work hard goin' round the world to bring winter along, and that little storm you made totally ruined my schedule." He spoke so nonchalantly, it somewhat irritated Elsa who just wanted to get some rest.

"Well I'm sorry for something I couldn't control. Happy?" She was about to get up.

"I'm not finished." He snapped.

She stopped and he looked at her.

"Please continue."

"I will," He said seriously, "Ever since then, I've noticed a massive decrease in believers of me. It seems as though word is spreading that the Snow Queen is the one who controls all things winter, snow, and ice related."

"Really?" Elsa smiled. People finally started appreciating her gift.

"Really." He gritted his teeth, anger evident in his attractive voice.

"And why is that?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even know what happens when you lose the people who believe in you?" His grip tightened around his magical stick, wind flurrying around him.

Elsa closed her eyes, and got up, walking over to her window slowly. She couldn't help but think of her parents, the only people she had had contact with for most of her life. They were gone. Forever.

"Yes, I do…" She whispered, barely even audible, though Jack must have heard her because he relaxed his hands and the flurry of wind stopped. The sudden pause of the air made an eerie silence linger over them.

"Then you can relate to my pain?" He looked at her with sad eyes.

"What do you want me to do? What was the point in coming here?" She snapped, tears threatening to spill over, though she had no intention of letting Jack Frost see her cry.

"I need your help."

"And how could I ever help the great Jack Frost?" Elsa laughed half-heartedly, turning towards her white haired counterpart.

"Make people believe in me." He breathed, an inch away from the Snow Queen's lips.


End file.
